Hollyoaks A Grand Night Out
by JKerry
Summary: Tegan organises a night out at the Dog for everyone to let their hair down after Ste's news. Will they have a good time?
1. Chapter 1

Hollyoaks: A Grand Night Out.

**Teagan got out her wrinkled nursing uniform out of the washing machine before turning on the iron that Friday morning. She decided she was going to do something nice for Ste. Ste had been going through a tough time lately and she felt the family could do with a nice evening out at the Dog. **

**As she was ironing her nursing top, her sister, Leela, came down the stairs. She was followed by Ziggy, and they were both grinning like idiots. Clearly they had spent the night together, Teagan knew with envy. She did her best to put on a smile for them and mentally prayed that she didn't look like the green eyed monster.**

**Thankfully, she didn't, as Leela offered to make her and Ziggy some breakfast. Teagan shook her head as Ziggy sat down at the kitchen table while Leela turned the kettle on. "I'm fine, thanks," Teagan said, a little absent mindedly. Then she remembered Ste. "Hey, I was thinking," she said. "You know how everything's been tough for Ste and all of us lately, so I thought maybe we could all go out for dinner at the Dog sometime," she suggested.**

**Leela smiled. "That's a good idea," she said, before putting some bread in the toaster. "Yeah, nice one, Teegs," Ziggy agreed. Teagan beamed. "Great. I'll check with Kim and see if she can cover my shift, and we'll go out. When do you want to go?" she asked.**

**Leela thought for a moment as she buttered some toast. "Maybe tomorrow night?" she suggested. Ziggy and Teagan nodded in unison. "OK, tomorrow. Don't tell Ste, we want it to be a surprise," Teagan said. "Is John Paul coming too?" Ziggy asked. Teagan nodded again. "Yeah. Maybe Sinead can come too. I'll ask her on the way to work," Teagan said. Ziggy smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Teegs," he said. She smiled back, a little forlornly, as she remembered he was with Leela now.**

**"Thanks," she said, before going back to her ironing. "Oh, and I'll pay," she said. Leela smiled. "You don't have to do that. I'll pay half. Perrie can come too," she said, and placed a plate of toast in front of Ziggy. "Yeah. After everything she's going through, she might enjoy a night out with us," Ziggy agreed.**

**Ten minutes later, Teagan said goodbye to Ziggy and Leela before leaving the house for work. On the way she knocked on the Hutchinson's door. Sinead answered the door with a smile. "Yeah? Hey Teegs," she said, trying to stifle a yawn. She was wearing her pink pyjamas under a white dressing gown, and she looked tired. "Hey, Sinead," Teagan replied with a grin. "What's up?" Sinead asked. Teagan smiled. "I was just thinking, well, as you know, Ste has been going through a hard time lately, and I thought we could all go for a night out to relax everyone. I was thinking maybe a nice dinner at the Dog tomorrow night if you wanted to come?" she asked.**

**Sinead smiled. "That's a great idea, Teagan," she said, rubbing her pregnant tummy. "I can eat like a horse, thanks to this little one," she said, and Teagan laughed. "Leela and I are paying, it's our treat to Ste.**

**So, you're in?" she asked. Sinead grinned. "Try and stop me," she said. "Anything for Ste," she added. Teagan smiled. "Great," she said. "So I'll see you tomorrow, around 7pm?" she asked. Sinead nodded. "Great. I'll be ready," she said. "Have a good day, I'll let you get on with it," Teagan said. Sinead nodded. "Thanks. I've got a lot of tidying up to do. If I don't do it Mum will go ballistic when she gets back from work," she said. "Have fun with that," Teagan joked, before leaving. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hollyoaks Night Out part 2

**The whole Lomax family and friends gathered at the Dog the following day, with Sinead bringing Diane along. They were all in good mood, apart from Tegan. "All right, everyone," Leela said, with a huge smile on her face. Tegan closed her eyes, not wanting to hear this. She had just seen Leela propose to Ziggy, and knew that this was what she was going to announce.**

**"I have an announcement to make," she said. Ziggy smiled and stood up next to her. "Actually, **_**we **_**have an announcement to make," he said, with a wink to Leela. Tegan groaned inwardly. This was too much.**

**"Well, we're engaged," Ziggy and Leela both said together. There was a pause at the table, as everyone looked at each other in surprise. Then Perrie clapped, and before long, everyone clapped with her. "That's great, Mum," Perrie said, standing up to give Leela a hug. Leela smiled. "Thanks, Pez," she said. "But you know he doesn't replace Dad," Perrie said, before glaring at Ziggy and then sitting back down again.**

**Ziggy looked at her uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about that," Leela said awkwardly. "She's just missing her dad," she explained. Ziggy gave Leela another hug. "It's okay, babe," he said. "I understand. We'll give her some time and space and I'm sure she'll come round," Ziggy said with a hug. **

**Tegan smiled. "I'm happy for you, sis," she managed to say through gritted teeth. "Aww, thanks, sis," Leela replied, as the two hugged each other. "Let's do a toast," Ste said, standing up. "To Ziggy and Leela," he said. Everyone held their glasses up in the air too. "To Ziggy and Leela," they repeated. "May they stay together through good times, and bad," Ste said. The crowd then clinked their glasses with each other before sipping their drinks.**

**"Well, now that we're here, how about some dancing at the Loft after dinner?" Locke suggested. Everyone laughed as Locke said to Leela, "Seriously. Fancy a spur of the moment dance at the Loft?" he asked her and Ziggy as they sat down again. Ziggy and Leela smiled. "OK, why not?" Ziggy said, and Locke grinned. "That's my lad," he said.**

**Just then as they started eating, Tegan felt the need to excuse herself. "Excuse me, I-I just need to go to the ladies," she said, and stood up. Just before she was going to go, Kim stood up too. "Me too. Come on, Tegs," she said. The two girls made their way over to the loos before talking as they went inside. Kim was concerned as she could see tears well up in Tegan's eyes. "Aww, come here, Teegs," she said, and the two embraced each other. Tegan finally let a couple of tears roll down her face. "What am I going to do, Kim?" she asked. "I love him," she said, sniffing. Kim stroked her back.**

**"I know, I know," she said. "Maybe you just need to talk to him about it," she suggested. "You know, or write it down in a note. I always write things down if I cant speak them," she said. Tegan rubbed her eyes as the girls finished the hug. "A note?" she asked hopefully. Kim nodded.**

**"Yeah. A note. Maybe you could do anonymous notes," she said, her eyes lighting up excitedly. Tegan stared at her. "Anonymous? What's the point of giving a note if nobody knows who it's from?" she asked. Kim grinned.**

**"That's the beauty of it," she said with a wink, before stepping into a cubicle and closing the door behind her. "Just send the note, and see what Ziggy does next. Be careful not to use your own handwriting though, write it online," she called. Tegan looked at herself in the mirror, thinking of the idea. It could work, she thought. Just to see how Ziggy feels about his marriage to Leela.**

**The toilet flushed and Kim came out before applying more mascara to her eyes. She handed the mascara to Tegan, who did her eyes too. "You know, Kim, that's not a bad idea," Tegan said. Kim grinned. "I know. Not just a pretty face am I?" she asked. The two girls grinned as Kim laid a hand on Tegan's shoulder. "Come on," she said. "Let's go and let our hair down with them tonight, then tomorrow I'll help you with the notes," she said. Tegan smiled. "Thanks, Kim," she said, before the two girls left the toilets. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, before rejoining the meal. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollyoaks: A Grand Night Out Part 3**

**When Kim and Tegan returned from the bathroom, the dinner was almost finished, and Locke was suggesting that they all go to the Loft for an after dinner party. So the gang agreed, and followed Locke and Porsche to the Loft. Once there, Theresa, ever the party animal, partied hard with John Paul, who was trying to have fun away from Ste. Ste was trying to get John Paul's attention, but John Paul was too busy dancing while Ste just sat at the bar, not doing much.**

**Tegan came up to Ste. "Hey, Ste. You all right?" she asked. Ste sighed as he took a gulp of beer. "Not hundred per cent," he said. "How about you?" he asked her. Tegan smiled sadly and sat next to him. "Same," she said to him, before ordering a shandy. "What's going on with you then?" Ste asked loudly over the pounding music. Tegan shrugged. "Let's just say I'm an unrequited lover at the moment," she said, before thanking the bar maid and having a sip. Ste raised an eyebrow. "You? Why would nobody want you? They're idiots not to like you," he said, before slurring slightly.**

**Tegan smiled as she downed some more of her shandy. "Aww, thanks, Ste," she said, before frowning again. "It's just how it goes, sadly," she said, before remembering what Kim said. "Though Kim did say that maybe I could write anonymous notes to my crush, you know, let him know how I feel," she said. Ste nodded. "Is he going out with someone then?" he asked. Tegan nodded. "Yep," she replied. Ste put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I think you could make notes," he said. "Really?" Tegan asked with a hopeful smile. "You think it could work? She asked,**

**Ste nodded. "Yeah. Just make sure you don't make it look like the girlfriend sent it to the boyfriend, all right?" he asked, beginning to slur now. Tegan smiled. "Thanks," she said. "So what about you and John Paul? Are you two okay?" she asked, changing the subject. Ste shrugged.**

**"Ask John Paul. Apparently I don't understand him anymore. I never paid enough attention to him," he said. Now it was Tegan's turn to put a hand on Ste's shoulder. "Aww, that's a shame. You've always stood by John Paul. You're not going to split up with him, are you?" she asked as she finished her shandy.**

**Ste shrugged again. "Thanks for your concern, but I don't want to split from him. It's John Paul you should be asking," he said, before finishing his beer. He then rubbed his forehead. "I gotta get out of here," he said to Tegan over the music. "What? Why? The party's just getting started," Tegan protested. "I know and I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood," Ste said. "I'm gonna go home. Enjoy the party," he said absent mindedly, before grabbing his coat and leaving. "Bye, Ste," Tegan called after him with a sigh.**

**Just then Theresa came up to the bar and ordered two lagers. "Hey, where's Ste? Is he all right?" she asked Tegan. Tegan nodded. "Yeah, he just wasn't in the party mood, so he went home," Tegan told her.**

**Theresa nodded. "Shame," she said. "But you're still in a partying mood aren't you?" she asked her eagerly. Tegan grinned. "I guess," she said, and, before she could say anymore, Theresa ordered another drink from the bar. "In that case, you're with me. Come and drink with Locke, Porsche, John Paul and me," she coaxed. **

**"Well, I don't want to hurt Ste's feelings by carrying on without him," Tegan said worriedly as she bit her lip. Theresa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ste left because he chose to go. The party's in full swing, it was his choice. Come on, the party's still going on. Purleasseee?" Theresa begged her friend as she handed her a Rose drink. Tegan grinned. "All right," she said. "If you inisist," she added, carrying her drink over to the table. Theresa punched the air and followed her friend. "Yes!" she said, before sitting down with Tegan and the rest of the gang. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollyoaks: A Grand Night Out part 4.**

**So Tegan joined what was left of the gang at their table in the middle of the club. Sinead had left with Ste as she couldn't drink alcohol and didn't want to stay out too late. Tegan sat next to Theresa, but to her dismay, Porsche and Locke were arguing and spoiling the atmosphere. "You sure you were with Damo?" Porsche was demanding, getting angry with each drink. "Yes, I'm sure," Locke protested. "How many times do I have to say it?" he asked in frustration. "I'm sorry, okay? I love you, Porsche. It'll never happen again," he promised. **

**While Porsche was thinking this over, John Paul turned to Tegan and Theresa. "So, where's Ste?" he asked, a little sarcastically. "Gone home with a bottle has he?" he asked. Theresa frowned. "How can you say that about him, John Paul?" Theresa asked. "He's our cousin. I know if he relapsed, then he would tell someone," he said. "You're keeping him on the straight and narrow, John Paul, so if he's gone it must be for an important reason," she said.**

**John Paul sighed and nursed his drink. "OK, I know there's that and I'm sorry. But I've always been worrying about him non stop and it's gotten too much. That's why I need to relax," he said. "We'll show you how to relax," Tegan said as she finished her drink. She then grabbed John Paul and led him to the dance floor, where they continued to dance with throbbing house music. **

**Theresa watched them with a grin before turning to Locke and Porsche. "Will you two make up, already please?" she asked as she sipped her drink. "This is getting old," she complained. Porsche sighed. "All right," she relented, and Locke smiled in relief. **

**"Thank you, my love," he said to Porsche excitedly, before holding her hand. "Hey, you're not out of the dog house yet, my love," Porsche mimicked him. "You owe me. You're going to do my chores around the house for a week," she said. Locke nodded and smiled. "I will," he said, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She leaned back away, and Locke looked at her in puzzlement. "Uh huh. Here," she said, showing him her pouty lips to let him know she wanted a full kiss on the lips and not just on the cheek.**

**Locke smiled and they kissed passionately. Theresa pretended to gag in her drink. "Eww," she said. Then a boy she had partied with came up behind her. "So, you've finished your drinks yet?" he asked her a little flirtatiously. Theresa grinned at him. She knew nothing about him, just that his name was James and he went to work at the Hutchinson resturant.**

**"Yep, good timing," Theresa said, and he held out his hand for her which she took, before he lead her to the dance floor. Locke and Porsche were still kissing and didn't notice her leaving. As she partied with James, Theresa looked over to where John Paul and Tegan were. They were both dancing energetically. That was when she saw a boy walk up to John Paul. He looked young, she thought, and looked as though he was in school.**

**So she watched as the two men spoke to each other while Tegan went to the bar. What happened next made Theresa's jaw drop to the floor. The boy and John Paul were laughing and talking, before all of a sudden, the boy, leaned in and planted a kiss on John Paul's lips. John Paul leaned away from him in shock. The boy said something, and they paused before John Paul grinned and leaned back in again for another kiss. **_**Oh no, John Paul, **_**Theresa groaned.**

**"Theresa?" James asked. "Are you all right?" Theresa frowned at the John Paul and the boy kissing. "Actually, I think I have a stomach ache," she said, and walked back to the bar hastily to get her coat.**

**"You sure? What's wrong?" James asked. Theresa stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, James, but I've got to go home. Maybe next time?" she asked, and left a confused looking James sitting alone at the crowded bar.**

**On her way out, Theresa grabbed John Paul by the arm, who was in deep conversation with the boy. "John Paul," she hissed. "Come on. We've got to go home," she said. John Paul looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's going on?" he asked. "I thought we were having fun," he said, and the boy couldn't stop grinning at Theresa. Theresa sighed. "I'll tell you at home. Come on," Theresa said.**

**John Paul sighed and said goodbye to the boy, before following Theresa and Tegan out of the club. Once outside, they talked as they all waited for a Daz's Cabs taxi to bring them home.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hollyoaks: A Grand Night Out

Chapter 5.

The McQueens waited outside the Loft for the taxi. Kim was talking with Tegan, and Porsche and Locke were once again in a passionate clinch. While they were talking, Theresa pulled John Paul to one side. "What is this all about?" John Paul asked, confused. "One minute you said we were going to party, the next minute you're bringing me home. What have I done?" he asked.

Theresa glared at him. "You know what you did," she hissed. "You cheated on Ste-with a boy!" she said. "No, I didn't," John Paul began to protest. "Yes, you did. I saw you. John Paul, what you did, was wrong. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Ste myself," she said.

John Paul sighed. "It was just a kiss," he said. "Yeah, a kiss with a minor!" Theresa said. "What's happened to you John Paul? You're not the cousin we know and love," she said. John Paul looked at her. "I haven't done anything wrong," he said firmly. "I just wanted to have some fun, like you said we should have," he said. "Yeah, fun, not cheat!" Theresa exclaimed as she twirled her hair angrily. "Even if I did cheat, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything," he protested. "You kissed a boy old enough to be a student," Theresa said. "Yeah, even if he was, it's away from school. We both just had fun. So just drop it, and don't tell Ste. It's nothing for him to worry about," John Paul said firmly, leaving Theresa staring after him anxiously.

Locke and Porsche welcomed John Paul back to the group. "We're off now, we want to go home early," Locke said with a wink to John Paul. "Aren't we all going in the same taxi?" John Paul asked. "Nah, it's okay, we've ordered another taxi. We'll see you all at home. Thanks for the night out, Teegs," Porsche said and gave her a hug. Tegan grinned as the taxi for Locke and Porsche pulled up. "No problem, guys. Thanks for coming, I had lots of fun," she said. So Porsche, Locke, and Theresa got in one car, and left before Darren pulled up in his Daz's Cabs taxi. "Hey, all aboard," he said with a grin. John Paul grinned and opened the door for Tegan and Kim. "After you, ladies," he said. They smiled their thanks at him as they got in the taxi. "Good night was it, ladies and gentlemen?" Darren asked as John Paul got in and sat next to him. "Too right," Kim said, still running high on adrenaline that her drink gave her. Tegan grinned and hugged Kim. "It was great," she said. I will definitely do this again, she thought as the taxi pulled away from the Loft. The only thing Tegan worried about was how bad their hangovers were going to be the next morning, as a drunken Kim and John Paul sang along to some song on Darren's radio.


End file.
